


I heard your heart saying love love love

by seratonation



Series: All My Life [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's Sisters, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Injury, M/M, Thanksgiving, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Prompt: There's a storm coming and I'm losing signal let me just drive 46926 miles to see if you're okay.</p><p>Or, the one where Sam drives to Manchester, New Hampshire on Thanksgiving because Bucky's phone died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard your heart saying love love love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a token of my gratitude, to the commenters, kudos givers, readers and rebloggers <3
> 
> Title from Love Love Love by Avalanche City

“Come with me,” Bucky whispers, “I know they’re going to love you.”

“I already promised Wanda and Pietro I’d spend thanksgiving with them, and Steve and Tony are going to be there with you.”

Bucky sighs. “It's not the same.”

“I know, but holidays are not really my thing.”

“Maybe I can stay with you then?”

Sam smiles, “No, go be with your family, I need to make sure Wanda doesn't burn the turkey, it's her first time and I want them to enjoy it.”

“You're my family too you know,” Bucky murmurs, looking at their hands.

“How about we do Christmas with your sisters?”

Bucky looks up at that, surprised. “I thought you wanted to do Christmas dinner at home, the whole shebang.”

“We can do it next year, we’re going to have so many Christmases together, you're going to get tired of my cooking.”

“Never,” Bucky whispers. He takes a step back as the announcement for boarding comes again. 

“Come here,” Sam says, and pulls him close again by his scarf, tilting his head up for a kiss, “I'll be fine, I love you, make sure Tony doesn't outdo himself.” 

Bucky lets out a huff. “Tony is unstoppable.”

Sam laughs and lets Bucky’s scarf go. 

“Call me when you land?”

Bucky nods and walks through the gate. 

***

“You're moping,” Wanda says, breaking him out of his reverie.

“I'm not,” he says, but he doesn't sound convincing even to himself, “he called me and everything was fine, only three days to go.”

She rolls her eyes. “Come mash these potatoes, tell me about the parade.”

He sighs and gets up, taking the masher from her. “They do it every year, I think it’s the oldest parade around-”

“Second oldest,” Pietro corrects, looking at his phone.

“What’s the point of asking if you’re just gonna wiki it?” 

Pietro shrugs. “Have you ever been to it?”

“God no,” he responds, “way too many people. We used to watch it on TV though, the five of us, Wilson family tradition. Then we’d all help with the cooking. My mum would stuff the turkey, my dad would baste and cook it, my mum made the pie and we all helped with the other things, potatoes and vegetables and sauce and dessert.”

“When did you stop?” Wanda asks.

“When my mom died,” he says, “My dad took it pretty hard. We were all pretty grown up by then anyway, we all had lives outside, we tried the first year and it didn't really work out so we stopped.”

“I’m sorry,” she says quietly, “I did not know.”

“How could you,” he says, smiling, “I’ve never mentioned it, and this is good, I feel like we’re starting new traditions.”

She smiles back, picking up her glass and tipping it in his direction. “To new traditions.”

***

The food is delicious. He shreds whatever is left of the turkey and they insisted he takes some home. They were almost done with the pie when his phone rings. He steps away from the table and picks up.

“Hello?” 

“Sam!” Bucky’s voice breaks through the static, “Sam, I’m just-” more static, “Elliot hospital-”

“Bucky, you’re cutting up, what about a hospital?”

“-Worried, I fell- ladder- x-ray-” and then nothing but static before the line goes dead.

“Bucky?”

He puts his phone down and looks up to see Wanda watching him. “Hospital?” she asks.

“I don't know, I couldn't hear-”

“Call him back,” she says. 

He lifts his phone again and dials Bucky’s number, but it went straight to voicemail. 

“There’s no answer,” he says.

“Call Steve,” she suggests. This time the call wouldn't go through at all. “There’s a storm coming,” she said, “maybe it is interfering with the coverage.”

Pietro gets up, picks up his keys and hands them to Sam. “You might need to refuel half way there,” he says, “It’s a long drive, but you need to go see him.”

“Maybe he should wait-” she says.

“He should beat the storm,” Pietro counters, “and you know he will just drive himself crazy sitting here.”

She makes an unhappy face and turns to Sam. “Give us word as soon as you can.”

Sam nods, taking Pietro’s keys, and hugging both Wanda and Pietro on his way out. “Thank you guys, for the dinner, for this, thank you.”

“Go,” Wanda ushers, “make sure your boy is okay.”

***

It’s a four hour drive, but Sam barely feels it. He makes it to Elliot hospital and rushes towards reception. 

“Bucky Barnes?” he asks, feeling guilty about the rain he’s trailing in. 

The woman behind the counter narrows her eyes, doing a quick search. “No one here by that name.”

Sam blinks at her and then shakes his head to clear it. “James,” he says, “try James Buchanan Barnes.”

She does the search again. “Room 303,” she says, and points him in the right direction.

“Thank you!” he calls back as he runs down the corridor. 

When he gets there though, the room is empty. He stops, unsure of what to do next. Bucky’s shoes are at the foot of the bed, and his clothes neatly folded. 

“You must be Sam.” He looks up to find a woman at the door, arms crossed. There’s something about the eyes, the jawline.

“You’re his sister?”

“Mary,” she offers, stepping inside, “I didn't know he’d asked you to come.”

“He didn’t,” Sam says, “our call got disconnected, and I couldn't reach him.”

She nods. “They’re saying the storm knocked out a tower.”

“Can I see him?” he asks. 

“He’ll be back soon,” she replies, “they’re just doing an ultrasound to make sure everything is moving properly. Sit, you look like you ran here from New York.”

He can't help but smile, but before he can reply Bucky walks in. His face burst into a grin. “Sam!” he says, walking past his sister and into Sam’s arms, “what are you doing here?”

“You said hospital, x-ray and ladder,” Sam said, “I’m glad to see you alive, let alone still walking, what happened?”

“He insisted he wanted to put up the Christmas decorations before dinner,” Mary says before Bucky could say anything.

“I lost my balance,” he says, “but I’m fine, they said they said it was a mild shoulder separation, but it’s small and they just pushed it back in, but they wanted to make sure the pins and stuff didn't move or anything.”

Sam makes a face but feels himself finally relax. 

“I see you’ve met my sister, Mary,” Bucky says, stepping back, “I told everyone else to go home.”

“Well in that case I guess I’ll be off too,” Sam starts. 

Bucky smiles and takes his arm. “I guess you could stay,” he says.

“Alright,” Mary says, “let’s get you discharged, and then you guys can follow me in Sam’s car.”

Sam nods. Mary seems to know what she’s doing, he’s just glad Bucky is okay.

***

Bucky’s return home is not celebrated as much as Sam’s arrival is. He’s introduced to Bucky’s other sisters, Becca and Lilly, and then everyone goes to bed, except for Becca, Bucky and Steve.

Sam looks between them, standing around in the kitchen. “What just happened?”

“It’s midnight, everyone’s exhausted,” Becca says.

“I told you to make the turkey without me,” Bucky says, digging into leftover take out. 

Becca rolls her eyes, “We only see you a couple of times a year, we’re not gonna have Thanksgiving dinner without you.”

“But now you missed it,” Bucky says.

“It’s in the fridge,” she says, “we’ll just do it tomorrow, it’s not like any of us are going to brave the public tomorrow.”

Bucky smiles at that. “Maybe I can finish putting up the decorations.”

Sam opens his mouth to protest but Steve beat him to it. “Maybe let someone else do it,” he says, “maybe someone who didn't just fall off the ladder.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and Sam is struck by how much he looks like Becca when he does it. “I’ve done it a hundred times before, I thought we’ll all busy tomorrow, and there’s that storm that’s raging outside.”

Sam rubs circles into his back. “We’ll see how we go.”

“You’re staying the whole weekend right?” Becca asks, looking at him.

“I was thinking I’ll head out tomorrow morning actually,” he says, “I don’t wanna impose, showing up here uninvited was bad enough.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she says, “you’re not imposing, we don’t even have to make up a new bed or anything because you’ll be sharing with Bucky.”

“And you know Becca makes way more food than we actually need,” Bucky says, grinning up at her. 

“You try guessing how much three kids and eight adults are going to eat on any particular day,” she says, “better we have leftovers.” She looks pointedly at his almost empty plate.

“In that case let me make Christmas dinner for you guys,” Sam says, “We were planning on coming up, to meet officially, let me cook.”

Becca grins. “I like you already,” she says.

Steve rubs at his eyes. “One holiday at a time,” he says, and yawns.

“Go to bed,” she tells him. 

Steve nods and wanders out away with a mumbled good night.

“You too Bucky,” she says, taking his dish away and putting it in the sink, “I need to have a word with Sam.”

Sam looks at her in surprise, then turns to Bucky, who is busy frowning at his sister.

“I promise I won’t hurt him,” she says, and shoos him away. 

Sam takes Bucky’s seat so he’s facing Becca, fingers interlaced in front of him. “Has Steve given you the talk yet?” she asks him.

Sam shakes his head no. 

“Good,” she replies, “I’ll let him do it then, he’s more threatening than I am.” 

“With all due respect,” Sam says, “you’re plenty threatening.”

She smiles at him and her eyes crinkle at the corners, just like Bucky’s do. “Take care of him okay?” she says, “Once Bucky gives you his heart, he’ll do almost anything for you, but he’s not very good at looking after himself.”

“I’m doing the best I can,” Sam replies.

“I know,” she says, and smirks, “keep it up.”

He stands up, ready to head inside too. “He has my heart too you know,” he says, “I can’t put into words how much I love him.”

“You drove up here from New York in an 87 Corolla,” she said, “I’m convinced enough.”

He smiles and nods, looking away. “Good.”

***

When he heads inside Bucky is already under the covers. He inspects Sam closely when he undresses and climbs in after him.

“We just talked,” he says, “she’s already convinced I’m head over heels for you.”

Bucky laughs. “I wonder what gave her that idea.”

Sam smiles back. “I have no idea,” he replies, then he turns serious, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes,” Bucky insists, “I got pain killers if I need them, no heavy lifting for a while, but it’s fine, and so much better for you being here. I told you to come with me from the start.”

“So this was just some elaborate plan,” Sam says.

“No,” Bucky sighs, “but it’s definitely a nice side effect.” He kisses Sam and drapes himself over him. “I always sleep better with you anyway.”

Sam smiles at that, even if Bucky couldn’t see him anymore. “Sweet dreams.”

“You know it,” Bucky murmurs.


End file.
